Only Hope
by hoshi.na-chan
Summary: FINISHED. 'if Hao sama still alive..'said Mari. yes, Opacho is 10 years old right now, what does she do if she has no father but the school held an event that girls have to dance with father? LAST CHAP: will Opacho meet Hao for the last time? plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** sorry about the english grammar. english isn't my first language, so don't blame me..

**disclaimer**: shaman king is belonging to Hiroyuki Takei-sama..

**chapter 1...**

Took place 5 years after the shaman fight was over, Hao was dead in Yoh's hand. Opacho is 10 years old now. The Hanagumi kept her as their little sister since their master was die. And she began attending the formal school, so did Macchi and Mari, paid by Kanna.

So,one day..

"hai, minna-san.. our school will held an event that called 'Daisy Days', 2 weeks after now. In that case, every student have to show off their talent, such as singing, or else, for their parent. And this is for 6th grade, that's you all, minna-san.." said the teacher infront of the class, that made some students sighed, but some were happy. Opacho was in the sighing-group one.

'_how could Opacho do that? Opacho doesn't have parent.._' thought her.

"then.." the teacher continued, "you have to give a daisy for your parents..and.."

'_don't say that..onegai..don't say that.._' thought her as she closed her eyes..

"the father-daughter dance begin.." finished the teacher. All students but Opacho were yelled happily. Opacho dropped her face on the table.

'_Kami-sama.._' thought her depressingly.

--the Hanagumi's house--

"tadaima.." said Opacho as she stepped in the house.

"okaerinasai, Opacho.." said Mari.

"why do you so gloomy, Opacho?" asked her then.

Opacho said nothing but hand in a paper to Mari, and walked away to her room.

Mari opened the paper then read it.

_For The Parents of the final grade student,_

_You're welcome to the yearly event of Funbari Elementary School, 'Daisy Days' which is the event of parents and the children._

_Held on: December 22nd 2006, Friday. At 10.00 am until end._

_In that day, your children will confess and express their love for you._

_Thank you for your attention_.

"Mari got it.." she murmured as she walked to the other's room.

-knock knock-

"come in.." answered Kanna from inside. Mari walked inside.

"read it, gals.. it's Opacho's.." said Mari as she gave the paper to Kanna and Macchi.

Kanna opened the paper and read it with Macchi.

Then..

"so what?" asked Kanna. Machi smacked her.

"'so what' you said?? Puh-leeeasee Kanna.. this is Opacho's!!"

Mari just hugged Chuck to her chest.

"yeeaaah.. I know..so—" she read it again..and her eyes widened.

"oh..gosh.." she whispered.

"that's why, Kanna!" said Macchi.

"Opacho doesn't have parent, how could Opacho come to that stupid event.." muttered Mari.

"yeah! And look! If I'm not wrong, the girls HAVE TO DANCE WITH THEIR FATHER! Can you imagine how she feel right now? She DEFINITELY has NO FATHER!" yelled Macchi finally.

"I know! I know! Don't yelling at me and don't blame me, BAKA!!" Kanna yelled back.

Mari escaped a sigh from her lips, "if Hao-sama still alive right now.." muttered Mari sadly that made those 2 yelling girls become silent.

"yeah.. it's just Hao-sama that very close with her. Sure Opacho looked him as her father, or her big brother at least.." said Macchi.

"it's because that stupid Asakura Yoh.. If he didn't kill Hao-sama, sure Opacho would happy in that day.." continued Kanna.

"what should we do??" said Mari as she tightened her hug to Chuck.

-tsuzuku-

sorry, if this fic is too short, i'm promise I'll update soon..don't forget to submit your review.. arigatou for your kindness.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.. Finally, chapter 2 is up now! Oh my God.. I'm amazed myself! Between the mountain of homework, exam, and other.. I can finish this chapter. **

**This fic is dedicated for _CrystalxAngel_ and _Abie05._.Their fic are sooo amazing and fun to read! And, for _Mahojin_ too! Because you are my first reviewer! -Cries- Thanks for your comment, Mahojin! I'll make this fic better!**

**Na-Chan** (it's my real nickname!): sorry about my English... he he..

**Hao-sama**: she does not have shaman king, and never will. Hiroyuki Takei does.

**Na-Chan**: thanks for **disclaimer**, Hao! Now…_on the fic_!

"Mari will talk to Opacho." said Mari as she walked away to Opacho's room.

"Okay..." said Macchi, and Kanna said nothing.

-Knock knock-

"Opacho, may Mari come in?"

"Yes, Mari.." said Opacho from inside.

Mari opened the door, and saw Opacho was lying on her bed. Opacho turned back to facing Mari, and Mari sat beside her.

"Does Opacho wish she can attend that event?" asked Mari.

Opacho stared to Mari, "yes, Opacho does.."

Mari smiled a little, but she was so confused, and had no idea what to talk to Opacho.

"It's okay Mari. It's not necessary to comfort Opacho. Opacho knows that she will never could to dance in that event.." then she sat beside Mari.

"At least, Opacho could give a daisy for Kanna, Mari, and Macchi.." she smiled innocently.

Mari smiled too and patted Opacho's head.

"Thanks.. Now, get rest. Opacho must be tired from the school. Mari will call Opacho if the dinner is ready, okay?"

"Okay, Mary.." said Opacho as she lying again and turned back.

Mari walked out and closed the door behind her. However, she never knew that a tear was falling down on Opacho's cheek.

"How?" asked Kanna when Mari came to their room.

"Look at her expression.. I think it's not work out, right Mari?" continued Macchi.

Mari shook her head, "Mari doesn't know. And Opacho is taking a nap right now."

"Let her taking a nap..." said Kanna as she lighted up her pink cigarette.

..5 minutes later..

"What's for dinner?" asked Macchi as she lifted up her gaze from Jack.

"Just ask Kanna. Today is Kanna's turn for make dinner, ne?" murmured Mari without looking at her.

"Right.. well,Kanna?"

"Hmm??"

"w-h-a-t-i-s-f-o-r-d-i-n-n-e-r?" spelled Macchi playfully.

"Huh? I don't get it.." said Kanna.

"What's for DINNER, BAKA??" said Macchi almost yelling.

"Stop calling me BAKA!" yelled Kanna back.

Macchi glared at her, Kanna glared back. Mari escaped a sigh from her lips.

"Could Kanna and Macchi stop arguing at simple matter? Mari is getting sick of it.."

Macchi grinned at Mari, "sorry, Mari. Well, Kanna?"

Kanna shrugged, "I have no idea. Why don't you just call Luchist? Asked him." Kanna answered randomly.

Macchi frowned, "huh? How come?"

"Just call! And invite him to come as soon as possible, maybe he could give us perfect solution of Opacho's problem." finished Kanna.

Mari nodded, "Mari is agree.."

Macchi shrugged, "alright.." then dialed Luchist's oracle bell's number.

**--_nuuuuu—nuuuu—nuuu—click!—_**

"_hei, Macchi! How are you?" _said Luchist there.

"Fine, thanks. Umm.." she looked Kanna.

"Just say!" said Kanna.

"_Well..Macchi?"_

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm here.. Well, umm.. Would you come to our house right now?" asked her hesitantly.

"_Right now? From France to Japan?" _

Kanna grabbed the Oracle bell from Macchi's grip.

"Use your Lucifel! Its speed is so amazing, right?!" scolded her.

"_oh..okay Kanna, don't mad at me.. I'll be there soon! Ja ne!" **–Click-** _He hung up.

**-_Click_-** Kanna hung up too, and gave the Oracle Bell to Macchi.

"Problem solved." Kanna said.

Tsuzuku..

R n R please..


	3. Chapter 3: what was that?

**Na-chan: Finally, I finished chapter 3 !!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing, except this fic..**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

chapter 3: what was that??**

"Problem solved," said kanna.

-Around 5 p.m-

'**DING DONG'**

"Macchi, look who's that," commanded Kanna.

"why me?" protested Macchi.

Kanna shot a glare to her.

"okay.. okay.." said her as she walked toward the door. Macchi opened the door, and revealed the smiling Luchist.

"Hello, Macchi. Long time no see." Said him.

Mari's lips formed a small 'o'.

"Wait! Did we just call you 5 minutes ago?"

That smile still framed on Luchist's face.

"oh, yes. You did."

"But, I wonder. Even if you used Lucifel, at least you can reached Japan in.. 3 hours?"

Luchist laughed finally.

"my,my, Macchi… don't you remember about an ability that Hao-sama gave us? Teleport?"

"aaah.. got it!"

"HEY! Enough chitchat! Bring him inside, Macchi!" yelled Kanna.

Macchi looked at Luchist, "you heard her. Come in, Luchist."

Then they walked to the living room.

"Hello girls." Greeted Luchist.

However, that entire he got just a snort from Kanna and stare from Mari.

"sit." Kanna commanded, so he sat.

When he opened his mouth to talk, Kanna lifted her hand as a sign to stop Luchist.

"cook dinner for us." Kanna said with a smirk.

Luchist just shrugged, and left the living room.

Less than 7 minutes, he called them.

"Girls, dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" said Kanna and Macchi in unison.

"Mari will call Opacho.." murmured Mari as she walked toward Opacho's room.

She knocked the door. "Opacho, dinner is ready," said Mari lowly.

"Coming, Mari," answered Opacho, and the door opened.

"Sleep well?" asked Mari smiling.

Opacho nodded and smiled back,"yes Mari."

Then they walked to dining room.

"Luchist?" said Opacho in disbelief.

"Aah…Opacho! Long time no see! Look at you! You've grown up as a beautiful girl now! Come, hug me!" he knelt to hug her. Then they pulled away.

"Let's eat, people!" said Macchi cheerfully.

They took seat, and began eating.

"So, tell me. Why did you command me to come to Japan immediately?" asked Luchist.

"Well, we have a problem," then Kanna explained the condition.

"Oh, I see." Luchist nodded and put his chopsticks.

"so," he clamped his finger,"do you want I become your father in that event?"

Opacho put her chopsticks too. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, thanks Luchist.. Opacho still could come at that day, without father. And Opacho promises, Opacho would give Luchist a daisy." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Opacho. That's very nice of you."

Opacho stood up. "Opacho has finished dinner. Opacho wants to do her homework,"

Everybody nodded and Opacho left to her room.

"So," said Kanna. "Are you staying?"

Luchist gave her a regret look. "Sorry, I can't. However, I will come to that event. When it will be held?"

"December 22nd" answered Macchi.

"Okay, Ja—"

"Wait!" stopped Macchi then. "Do the dishes." Said that 3 girls with fake smile.

Luchist sweatdropped.

* * *

...2 a.m…

That house was so quiet, the only sound that could heard in the entire house just the tapping sound from the clock that hanged in the living room.

Snow started to fall from the sky, without any sound. That night was so quiet and getting cold.

Opacho, which in her room, was still awake. She sat on the floor, chin rested on the short table. There were many photos on the table. All of photos were all the Hao's comrades, included Hao and herself.

She stared at those photos one by one with her big and emotionless eyes. Then her stare stopped at a photo, which is Hao, was carrying her on his shoulder. He was laughing at that time, and she was smiling cheerfully. Her small grip was on Hao's silky hair. And Macchi was the people who's taking that photo.

She really wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had crying for many times that day.

'_Opacho is getting tired of crying..'_

Slowly, she closed her eyes, and rested her head on the table.

Then she shivered. But she was too lazy to get up and sleep on her comfy and warm bed. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep, ignored the freezing cold.

The snowstorm was getting harder and harder, so was the wind, breaking the silent.

Suddenly there was a warm air surrounding Opacho.

'_Warm.. As if Hao-sama is here..' _thought her in her half-sleep.

'_Impossible..' _she thought again.

'_**Sleep..'**_

She blinked. Then she opened her eyes, just a half.

'_What was that?' _but she was too tired to think.

'_Maybe it was just the wind..' _she closed her eyes.

'_**Sleep..'**_

Magically, she felt so sleepy and even more tired than before, and relax. And just in a second, she completely asleep.

**_'Oyasumi..'_**

_**'..Opacho..'**_

"oyasumi… Hao-sama.." murmured her unconsciously, in her sleep.

**-tsuzuku- **

**

* * *

Na-chan: Hehe.. R n R please… let me know what you think, and give me your comment…**

Ja mata ne on the next chapter.. :)


	4. Chapter 4: is he alive?

"Urgh… what time is it now?" Opacho murmured. She rubbed her eyes. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Opacho… Opacho… wake up…" a low voice said behind the door.

"Hai, Mari." Opacho got off of the bed.

'_Wait… didn't Opacho sleep on the desk last night?'_ But she just shrugged, and then walked out from the room.

"Ohayo, Opacho!" Macchi greeted her as she munched on her bread.

"Ohayo, Macchi." Opacho smiled then took a seat beside Mari.

"Sleep well?" Mari asked with a small smile. Opacho nodded before sipped her chocolate milk. Kanna came from her room.

"Umm… that stormy last night made me couldn't sleep." Then she yawned.

"Yeah… Opacho too. Opacho felt so cold last night, but…" Opacho stopped her word. She remembered something.

"But what?" Macchi munched on another bread. Opacho kept silent.

"Is something wrong, Opacho?" Mari asked.

Opacho wanted to ask. Did anyone move her to her bed? Especially, did Hao-sama come last night? But she didn't dare to ask.

"Un… Nothing. Opacho… Opacho just dreamed about Hao-sama… last night."

SILENCE

"Uh… really?" Macchi asked in uncertainty tone. Kanna smacked Macchi on her forehead. Mari forced to smile.

"Ah… It's great, Opacho."

Opacho just smiled.

Few days after that…

**-Florist-**

Opacho took four daisies and brought it to cashier.

'_For Kanna, Mari, Macchi, and Luchist.'_ She smiled

"Konnichiwa. Do you want to buy four daisies?" The cashier greeted her. Opacho nodded.

"Alright. Wait a minute." The cashier began to calculating. Opacho took a look around.

Her gaze stopped on a man waited for his daughter outside the florist. His daughter picked a wild flower and gave it to her dad. Her dad smiled and hugged her. Then he picked her up and the walked away.

Opacho smiled bitterly.

"It's 800 yen."

Opacho ran to the daisy counter, and took a daisy. She tiptoed to the cashier and gave the daisy.

"Umm… 1000 yen."

Opacho gave her money and brought the flowers.

'_It's for Hao-sama…' _Opacho smiled.

**-Meanwhile-**

The Hanagumi knocked the En Inn's front door.

"Hey, Kanna. Are you sure we do the right thing?" Macchi asked.

"Of course we do. This is for Opacho's sake." Kanna answered.

Then they heard a female's yell from inside.

"YOH! GET THE DOOR!"

"Hai, Anna…"

Then the door opened.

"Hanagumi?" Yoh asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… Here we are." Macchi answered in mocking tone.

"Umm… Come in." Yoh said with his grin.

"Thanks." Kanna said shortly.

"Yoh-sama…" Mari called. (Yeah, they are using 'sama' to Yoh, because Yoh is Hao's brother. If you don't believe me, just check the manga )

"We want to talk to Anna."

"Okay, this way."

**-Living Room-**

"What do you want?" Anna asked in her usual cold tone.

Then Kanna told all of the story, and how Opacho want to meet Hao again, for her special day.

"So you want me to summon Hao?" Anna asked. Those girls nodded in unison.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Yoh said suddenly.

"What is it?" Macchi asked.

"I just want you all to know. I… I mean, me and Anna… felt Hao's presence last night."

Their eyes widened in shock. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, even obaa-san called us about it, because she could felt his presence too from Izumo."

"From… Izumo?" Mari whispered.

"Hai. And she said that Hao's candle of life is flare up again."

"I… I don't get it. Could you explain to us?" Kanna asked.

Yoh nodded. "This candle of life that I talking about is a candle of Asakura family's life. The flame is the life of the owner."

"If it is flare up, that's the sign of the owner is still alive. If it is extinguished, that's the sign that the owner is dead. (I'm not lying! Check the anime episode 62. When Yoh was dead, a candle extinguished in front of Kino.)So, Hao's candle was flare up again last night." Yoh stated.

"So where is he?" Kanna asked again.

"We don't know either." Anna answered. "But we could give it a try." She brought her beads.

**-Yard-**

"Who will be the medium of Hao's soul?"

"Me." Yoh grinned.

Anna started. "Alright, let's begin."

"I fondle it once, for the seed of mother."

"I fondle it twice, for the seed of father."

"I fondle it thrice…"

Anna continued to spell. Yoh closed his eyes. Macchi clenched her fist. Mari tightened her hug to Chuck. Until there were some fireballs behind her, she began to yell.

"**FUSION OF SPIRIT MEDIUM! SPIRIT OF ASAKURA HAO! COME OUT NOW!"**

She hit her beads on Yoh's back. Yoh fell down to the ground, so did his headphone. And then Yoh's aura began darker than before.

Yoh looked at them with different stare, which remind Hanagumi with Hao. Even Anna clenched her fist, a little worried about Yoh.

"Yoh?" Anna asked.

Yoh turned to Anna, and looked at Hanagumi again.

"_**I…"**_

Hanagumi gasped. _'That's Hao-sama's and Yoh-sama's voice in unison!'_

Yoh's face began paler. He closed his eyes and fainted onto the ground again.

"YOH!" Anna screamed. She knelt by his side and looked at him worriedly.

"Yoh! Wake up! Yoh!" Anna shook his shoulder back and forth.

Kanna bit her lower lip, Macchi covered her mouth, and Mari covered her face with her palms.

Yoh opened his eyes. "Anna?"

Those girls startled.

"Yoh?" Anna looked at him.

"I'm still alive. Don't worry." Yoh said weakly.

"Who said that I'm worried?" Anna grumbled.

"Hehehe… you know what? Even if Hao has dead, he is still very powerful. Look! I can't hold his soul on my body!"

"Umm… we're sorry, Yoh-sama." Macchi said.

Yoh grinned. "It's okay… oh, yeah. He said that…"

Hanagumi looked at him.

"He said that, he will come. But don't you say to Opacho about this Hao's summoning, okay?"

They smiled so happily.

"Hai, Yoh-sama!"

**Na-chan:** tch… I got cold… . please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: epilogue

**22****nd**** December 2006**

"Ohayo Opacho!" Macchi yelled cheerfully as she came into Opacho's room.

Opacho startled and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the clock.

"Macchi… It's still 7! Let me sleep…" she muttered and pulled the blanket until her neck.

"Nah! I won't let you!" Macchi pulled the blanket from Opacho.

"Macchiiii….." Opacho protested.

"Get up! Today is your Daisy Day!!! Don't you remember?"

Opacho stared at her boringly, and laid her head onto the pillow again.

"Opacho don't want to come. Opacho want to stay at home…"

Macchi blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…" Opacho muttered.

It just because…

**-Flashback- **

Opacho sat on her seat in the class, chatted with her other friends. And then someone came toward her.

"Hey, Opacho." That little girl said sweetly.

"Hey, Miku." Opacho said back and gave a little smile.

Truth to be told, Miku is the last person that Opacho wants to meet. To Opacho, Miku is such an annoying little girl behind her smile and nice attitude. She always tells Opacho about her parents, presents that she got from her parents, and so on. It enough to made Opacho annoyed. Beside that, Miku is a nice and friendly little girl.

"You know what? I'll give a bouquet of flowers to my mom and dad. And I'll play the piano for them at talent show. How about you Opacho?"

Opacho just smiled. "So am I. But I'm not play the piano like you, Miku."

"Oh, really? I'll wear an angel costume! You know? Silk gown, with a little lace here and there, then cute shoes! My mom bought that for me! And my dad will bring his video camera to record me!"

Miku continued to blabbing about that. Opacho felt a single tear dropped from her eyes.

"Stop it…"

"And they will-- what did you say? I don't hear that."

"I SAID, STOP IT!!!" Opacho lost control.

"Why? Did Miku make a mistake?" Miku asked innocently. Opacho's friends just sighed.

"Yes, you DID! Stop your stupid story about your parents! I'M SICK OF THAT!" Miku blinked, didn't have any idea about what she just did.

"But I think that I don't have any mistake, Opacho. What's wrong with you?" Miku asked.

"Oh, yeah. You have no MISTAKE! YOU NEVER WRONG! YOU HAVE EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T! YOU HAVE PARENTS THAT CARE OF YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, MIKU???" Opacho started shouting.

And she cried.

Miku blinked.

A student called a teacher because they were really scared.

"What happened here?" a teacher named Yuuko asked and looked at Opacho and Miku.

Opacho bent her head down, covered her face with her both palms, and sobbing.

"Miku. Can you explain this?" Yuuko asked. All kids circled them.

Miku shook her head. "I don't know sensei. She cried and shouted at me when I tell about my parents."

Yuuko sighed. She knew the truth since Opacho entered that elementary school that Opacho doesn't have parents.

"It's okay, Opacho. Don't cry…" she hugged her and patted her head.

**-Ends of Flashback-**

"Opacho? Hello… I'm talking to you…"

Opacho blinked. "Oh… gomen. Okay, I'll go."

Macchi grinned. "Great! Now, take a shower!"

* * *

After took a shower, Macchi dragged Opacho to Mari's room.

"Mari! Do your job!" Mari nodded.

Mari took a hair dryer and dried Opacho's wet hair.

"Wait! What are you two planning?"

"Just sit down!" Macchi commanded. Opacho kept silent.

Opacho's hair grew longer since 5 years ago. Her curly-almost-frizzy hair has reached her shoulder, and her bangs covered her forehead. Mari combed her hair carefully.

"Let it be, I think…" Mari muttered.

Mari wore her orange band on Opacho's head. She gave Opacho a soft orange simple dress, with lace at the end of her dress. That dress like Mari's but different color.

"Aww…!!! Kawaii!!!" Macchi hugged her. Opacho blinked. "Really?" Mari and Macchi nodded.

Kanna came into that room and blinked. "Wow…" she said.

"Just 'wow'?" Macchi asked.

"She is so kawaii!!!" Kanna commented.

"Thanks." Opacho blushed.

"By the way, it almost 10, you know?"

"NANI???"

* * *

Finally they reached Funbari Elementary School at 12 pm because of traffic jam here and there, that full already with kids and their parents.

"Opacho!" someone called.

Opacho looked, and found Yuuko called her.

"Come on. It almost starts in 5 minutes! And Opacho's sisters, you could take your seat in the hall.

That event started with a choir from the first, second, and third grades students. Then the talent show of students from sixth grade began. At Opacho's turn, she sang a short song. (Don't know what the song is. I don't have any idea. XD LOL!)

That talent show took a long time until 7 pm.

And then, they gave the flower to their parents. Opacho gave daisies to Mari, Macchi and Kanna. They hugged her. Opacho looked to Miku. She hugged by her parents. Opacho just sighed.

"**Now, let hear the choir from the students of sixth grade!" **the MC said with her microphone.

"Uh, gotta go. If Luchist comes, please give this daisy to him." Opacho handed another daisy to Macchi. She nodded.

Opacho ran to the backstage, so did the other kids. The parents back to their seat.

"Mari's wonder…" Mari said.

"You wonder about what?" Macchi asked.

"Mari saw Opacho brought 5 daisies. We and Luchist get one daisy. So, for who is the last daisy?"

"Really?" Mari nodded.

"I don't have any idea." Kanna said.

"Me neither." Macchi said then.

The choir began. Mari kept thinking.

'_Is that daisy… for Hao-sama? Is Opacho expecting Hao-sama to come? Wait, Yoh-sama said that he'll come… but how? All that Mari knows that Hao-sama just reincarnating in 500 years once…'_

The choir ended, and Opacho back to their seat.

"After this, the father-daughter dance will begin." Opacho muttered.

"Um… I'll go to toilet for a minute. Yuuko sensei said that you can eat at the food corner over there. Ja ne!" Opacho ran away.

Mari looked at her. Macchi and Kanna had reached the food corner already.

"Yay! Food!" Macchi said.

Actually, Opacho didn't go to toilet. She went to school backyard and sat below a sakura tree. Because it was winter, so that tree didn't have its petals anymore.

"Achoo!" she sneezed. She looked upward.

"Full moon…and stars! Wow… beautiful." She talked to herself.

"Stars… Hao-sama likes to stargazing. If Hao-sama is here…" Opacho sighed.

And her eyes caught a shooting star. "Shooting star!" she closed her eyes and make a wish. _'I wish that I can meet Hao-sama, even if just a minute…'_

**-Flashback-**

"What are you doing, Hao-sama?" 5 years old Opacho asked her master.

"Stargazing…" Hao answered. Then there was a shooting star. Opacho lifted her hands cheerfully. "Hao-sama! Shooting star!!!"

Hao smiled. "Why don't you make a wish then?"

Opacho nodded. "Opacho wish that Hao-sama will become a shaman king!" Opacho said it clearly. Hao laughed.

"Thanks Opacho."

**-Ends of Flashback-**

A single tear fell across her cheek. She wiped it. "Baka! Hao-sama won't come. Never." She scolded herself. Opacho yawned. She felt sleepy after so many events before. And she fell asleep below the tree.

* * *

Mari was getting worried about Opacho because she didn't come back after a half hour.

"Mari will search Opacho." Then she ran away.

"Yeah." Macchi answered as she stuffed another food into her mouth.

"Yuuko sensei, did you see Opacho?"

"Um… I saw she walked to backyard a half hour ago."

"Thanks." Then she ran toward backyard. Yuuko frowned.

* * *

"He is come… I can feel it…" Anna said before sipping her green tea.

"Yeah, so am I." Yoh nodded.

* * *

Mari reached the backyard and tried to catch a breath. She saw Opacho slept below the tree with a daisy in her hand. When she almost called her, her eyes widened when she looked a figure beside Opacho. Mari gasped.

She made no motion. She just watched it behind the wall. She saw it so clearly. It was real.

It was Hao.

Opacho rubbed her eyes and opened her eyes slowly.

Her eyes widened. "Hao-sama??" she said in disbelief.

Hao smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" she pinched her hand. "Ow! It hurts! I'm not dreaming!"

"Hao-sama… is really come…" a tear fell down. She wiped it as fast as she could. But it just made her tears fell even more.

"Opacho think that Hao-sama won't here for a long time. So, let me tell Hao-sama something…" Hao nodded.

"So-sorry about Opacho's betrayal… Opacho left Hao-sama that time… and… and then, Yoh-sama… killed Hao-sama…" she wiped her tears.

Hao just shook his head.

Mari, behind the wall, felt her tears fell down too. She covered her mouth.

"T-thank you for… picked me when I was a worthless baby… and… Opacho feel like have a family, because of Hao-sama…"

Hao's smile saddened.

Opacho gave the daisy. "It's for Hao-sama." Hao took it.

"Just one thing. Was Hao-sama carrying Opacho to the bed at that stormy night when Opacho asleep?"

Hao said nothing but nodded.

"C-can… Opacho hug Hao-sama…for the last time?"

He nodded again.

Opacho hugged him. She grew a little taller than 5 years ago, but Hao still in same height.

"Thank you… Hao-sama…"

And he disappeared off Opacho's hug. He has gone.

* * *

"He has gone…" Anna muttered.

Yoh nodded and looked at the stars. "Yeah… he has gone… he fulfilled his promise…" he smiled to Anna. Anna just gave a small smile.

* * *

Mari covered her face. She cried.

Opacho looked at the stars. She cried again, but she smiled. "Sayonara, Hao-sama…"

**-OWARI-**

**Na-chan: **huwaa… 4 pages! Phew…Opacho is kinda emo… Sorry if she is OOC… Hope you like it! Please review!


End file.
